


221:B Buddhism

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things beneath Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221:B Buddhism

“Um. Sherlock. You know you said we’d have to investigate the victim’s hobbies to establish the murderer?” John called to Sherlock in the next room, chewing his lip in anticipation of Sherlock’s reaction as he returned to contemplating the victim’s bookcase. 

“Infiltration, John, yes. What have you found?” Sherlock shouted back.

“Um. Sally and I have identified the victim’s scene.” 

(More like Sally had ushered John over before doing a runner herself. The traitor.)

“What is it, John?” Sherlock moved quickly, especially, John knew, when it was to solve a case.

“Books, right. Well, I’m sure we can consider infiltration as an option once a more theoretical examination of the data has been more thoroughly... exhausted.” Sherlock sniffed as he turned away from John but was stopped by a hand on his arm.

“You just don’t want to have to bother with Wicca and Druids. Was it the book on dreams and déjà vu that put you off first, or the one about charms?”

“The idea that --” 

“Is there anything, anything at all about religion that you identify with, that you could use? Because from what you’ve said we both know that the infiltration approach is inevitable,” John interrupted, used to heading off Sherlock’s rants.

“I am not wholly repulsed by...” Sherlock paused; sagged slightly, “... some of the teachings of Buddhism.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by gruenlich who gave me the prompt "daja vu."


End file.
